


沉醉于你直至每一根耻毛

by Fos_Lanse



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pubes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fos_Lanse/pseuds/Fos_Lanse
Summary: 卡卡西先生的耻毛养护指南。





	1. Chapter 1

旗木先生是那么的完美。虽然在彼此认识的最开始有着相当不好的回忆，但宇智波先生还是经不住这么想着。

旗木先生是个极其细致的男人，他不会过分打扮，但却也把自己打理的极好。自从确认在一起的关系后，宇智波先生开始想，在剥去那些遮蔽用的布料下的旗木先生又会是怎样的？

嗯……就比如说……他的耻毛也是银色的吗？

与其他无耻老男人相比，跟他正在交往中的男人却是越老越娇羞。在他有那方面的想法时，这个男人却每次都不着痕迹的避过了与他肌肤相亲的契机。好好好。一开始宇智波先生是心善的想要理解这样因为受到羞耻感的影响而产生的躲避行为的，毕竟不急这一时。可是”这一时“却持续地远比想象中久的多，一想到，就算脱离了单身也依然在每个寂寞的夜晚，靠着右手孤苦地在老二上有节奏的起舞，以满足本该由旗木先生来满足的需求，他就满脸愁苦。而耻毛究竟是什么颜色的这个问题拖了很久却迟迟得不到答案，挠得宇智波先生心痒难耐，他开始越来越在意这个问题。

 

他尝试每天都用一张”我有性需求“的脸深情望着旗木先生，后者则选择无视。

 

后来他开始用一张”我有强烈性需求“的脸瞪着旗木先生，而后者干脆以工作忙为理由减少了他们见面的次数。

 

再后来这种怨气浓烈到，村里已经没有人敢接近顶着一张强奸犯脸的宇智波先生了。

 

宇智波先生怀疑自己的右手经过30年的锻炼糙得都可以空手给墙体锤钉子了好吗。要是老子遇到中年危机再起不能了都还没能和你好好来一发，这辈子真的都可以哭着给自己讲笑话逗得自己哈哈大笑。然后继续哭。

 

直至某一天他终于忍受不了这样操蛋的交心不交体的柏拉图式的恋爱，恶狠狠地啐了在恋爱中充当圣人的自我约束一口，浑身冒着王霸之气猛地把正在阳台上喂狗狗的旗木先生以快勒断腰的力度拦腰抱进了卧室并且略粗暴的掼在了床上。

 

宇智波先生眼角通红，有些委屈又有些狂躁的瞪着旗木先生，表情有些吓人。管他什么强奸犯脸，他现在就是了怎么的，总比当拿着再也没法硬的软棍乱甩的魔法师好。

 

而旗木先生看着宇智波先生那张非常忿忿的苦瓜脸，轻叹了一声。

 

没有挣扎，他默许了。

 

在看出这一默认反应的宇智波先生在毫秒内瞬间将一个正常男子的操守和体贴男友的温柔以超光速的速度抛出了银河系，连那两瓣久藏于面罩后的唇都没来得及尝，生怕下一秒对方反悔似得火速扒掉了旗木先生的裤子。

 

缠绕心头已久的疑问被在他看到眼前的那一团可爱的银色耻毛的瞬间以极度亢奋的状态击得粉碎。

 

宇智波先生觉得如果他的人生此刻有旁白，大概是这样的：

 

”宇智波先生的恋人——旗木先生是个极其细致的男人，他不会过分打扮，但却也把自己打理的极好。他的叽叽和蛋蛋长得也竟是如此的精致，让人忍不住捧在手上轻柔地亲吻它、细细地舔舐它............就连银色的耻毛也被他打理的一丝不苟富有光泽，极富灵动性。“

 

 

✿

 

大概是他在意这个问题的时间太久了，花去了完全没必要那么多的注意力，以至于发现完全收不回来的时候已经太晚了。

 

他好像有点对此痴狂了起来。

 

连带着他脑内自认为客观的旁白君也不知不觉开始走上了病态的路线：

 

”旗木先生为了保持那里的色泽似乎专门精心挑选了高级的洗发液和护理液，因此银色的耻毛被打理的像一团不可思议的艺术品一样。每每宇智波先生将他按在床上打开他的双腿，都要不禁赞叹起这人世间少有的瑰丽美景，让人总是有一种，就算死在他的耻毛里，此生亦无憾的感觉。“

 

“带土……不要再盯着看了，我快要睡着了。”

 

“不，已经太迟了……“宇智波先生沉浸在这样的一个有病状态里，不想要被救赎，只想病得更重。为了让眼前这个男人脸红难堪，自己已经先一步成功地完全抛弃了羞耻心。他用手指轻轻地拨弄着旗木先生那团可爱的小花丛，用离正常人范畴非常远的语气说：”我已然失去了控制自己的能力。我的目光像舌头般舔过你每一根耻毛，追寻着它的脉络，从毛尾直至毛尖。它每一次随着我的呼出的鼻息而产生的丝微颤抖都在撩动着我的心弦。而后紧接着目光又如同吸铁石般立即吸附到另一根银色的小可爱上，如此循环往复，每一根都让我回味无穷。”

 

此时已是初冬，旗木先生下半身被扒得光光的半躺在床上，冰凉的空气直接包裹着两条光裸着的腿，实在有些冷。他想抽回腿盖被子好好睡觉，却被宇智波先生用两手强硬的固定着腿不让他动。旗木先生有些无奈地看着趴在他腿间、目光灼灼地视奸着他所谓“美到不可思议的艺术品耻毛”的宇智波先生。嗯，虽然被这么认真的研究私（）处是很让人脸红，老二也被看硬了起来，但说实话时间……真有点久。前几次他想拿着亲热天堂打发这段空白的时间，宇智波先生看到后却认为他分心而暴走，使得他现在什么都不能干，有些百无聊赖了起来。正当他想开口催促埋在自己胯间的人，对方嘘了一声将他的话生生堵在在了喉咙口，并从裤兜里拿出了完全不离身的小剪刀，“先不要说话，稍等一会儿。这根有些分叉。”

 

随着两片锋利刀刃的闭合，银色的、晶莹剔透的耻毛因营养不良而分叉的部分清脆地断落了，轻悠悠地飘落在旗木先生粉嫩柔软并且温度略烫的蛋蛋上。这动情的一幕又给宇智波先生的小心脏带来了一阵强烈的悸动，使得他兴奋地禁不住浑身颤抖，连呼出的呼吸都紊乱了起来。是的，宇智波先生对旗木先生的那片绝对领域是那么痴迷，他疯狂的想要维护旗木先生耻毛珍贵的完美，中毒之深以至于走在大街上都是那么的忧心忡忡，每隔半个小时便要拉着旗木先生去厕所仔仔细细修剪他胯间长着的人世间最美的玲珑剔透的银色耻毛。他曾经提出要将它修剪成爱心型的，结果被旗木先生冷落了整整一个月，自此不敢再开什么脑洞也不敢频繁的提出变态的要求。

 

这是我所爱之人的美妙的耻毛……他动情地用目光舔遍每一根旗木先生的耻毛，一边有些出神地想起他们所经历过的所有……眼上和脐下的疤痕，他的左眼，现在包括这耻毛，这个人的所有，一切一切都是属于他的。一想到这里热血就猛地往脑子里涌，口干舌燥使他下意识的舔了舔自己的唇，将身体移上深深的望入旗木先生略带困意和困惑的眼睛，而后低下头深清的舔弄他所爱之人的略微冰凉的唇，对方也配合的轻启双唇，伸出小舌在互相濡湿而炙热的口腔里变换各种角度地缠绵。这个吻太温柔，吻得一向有些性冷(怪对方)的旗木先生都有些动情。他环在宇智波先生脖子上的手臂不自觉地收紧，缩短本来就几乎没有的距离，胸膛狠狠贴着胸膛分享着逐渐加快的跳动的心脏猛烈收放带来的颤栗。他们的两片双唇伴着彼此吻得有些吻乱的呼吸离开，眼角湿湿的望着对方同样陷入情动的眼，幸福的饱胀感充实着彼此的胸膛。宇智波先生不自觉的勾起了嘴角，紧紧抱着身下的人，把头埋在对方性感的锁骨和三角肌所围成的肩窝里，静静合上了眼，轻缓地调整呼吸。旗木先生也是有一下没一下的轻轻摩挲着他一半光裸一半伤痕累累的背部，看着那些伤痕心里说不出的痛。宇智波先生伏在他身上，感受到了他的情绪微妙的变化，吸了吸鼻子，片刻后他抬头，在旗木先生的嘴角轻轻啄了一下，而后认真望入他的眼，用低哑而性感的嗓音、带着致命的深情说：

 

“卡卡西。我不断不断的想，如果有一天你先死了，就让我取下你的一根耻毛，时时刻刻将它放在距离我心脏最近的地方。这样我会有你还陪在我身边的错觉，我还能记起到你的体温，还记得起你每一根美丽耻毛的脉络，还能想起从前我们在一起每个疯狂的晚上我一边撕心裂肺地爱着你一边沙哑的嘶喘着释放在你迷人的身体里足以烫伤你包裹着我的内壁的炽热。”

 

“带土……你在说什么啊？”

 

“如果我先死了……”

 

“喂……”

 

“好好听我说完，卡卡西……如果我先死了，也请让我取下你的一根耻毛。我将用尽最后的力气将它拥进怀中，如同现在紧拥着你像要把你揉进我身体里成为一体一样，被长久得埋葬在土下，继续延续着这份强烈痴迷着你的感情，同你与世长眠。"

 

“……虽然很动听但是总觉得哪里……"

 

“不要打断我，卡卡西……我要你知道。

 

“即是死亡，也无法让我对你的迷恋消逝一分半毫。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“好爱好爱。”

 

 

 

旗木先生彻底被这番你死我活的深情表白所强烈震撼了。以至于第二天他仍然无法脱离这份十分感动的状态，依依不舍地把宇智波先生绑着送进了医院。

 

半个月后旗木先生终于和康复出院的健康的宇智波先生做了一次正常的爱。

 

他觉得这是人生中值得纪念的一天。对彼此来说都是。

 

旗木先生觉得如果此时有旁白的话，大概是这样的：

 

“旗木先生最终没有和一个左手甩着软魔法杖，右手空手砸钉子的耻毛癖强奸犯变态分享着剩余的时光。从这一刻正常的深吻，到温柔的吮过乳尖，再到轻柔落在脐周围的吻，逐渐向下至小腹，再往下褪去了裤子，手期待的一摸，然后宇智波先生就会失望的发现耻毛已经被剃了个精光，失望的扩张，失望的照顾旗木先生精致的棍子和蛋蛋，然后失望的插入，再失望的在他紧致的甬道里捅来捅去。总而言之，虽然宇智波先生情绪上是失望的，但棍子始终是好用的。旗木先生表示还是很开心能和正常的男友拥有一次正常的体验。”

 

 

 

“呜。”

 

“别伤心啦。”

 

“走开。”

 

“喂……有这么伤心吗？”

 

“你让我之前的表白像个白痴一样!!还带个屁耻毛进坟墓，你特么把它们全剃光了!!!”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“…………嗯…那个……毛最后还是会长出来的。”

 

“………………“

 

“嗯……是啊，会长出来的。我确定。”

 

“……你饿了没？我去做饭。”

 

 

FIN


	2. 唯美主义恋物癖与现实主义养殖场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋我，还是恋毛？

“卡——卡——西——！”

旗木先生还没来得及转过头去，就被飞扑而来的迈特先生他健硕的臂膀差点勾闪了腰。

“咳……凯……”旗木先生艰难的直起了上身，腰部伸展的时候发出了咔哒咔哒的声音，他呼了口气稍稍缓了缓，“要是还是那件事的话，今天可没有时间陪你了，改天吧。”

“啊？”迈特先生大张着嘴夸张的退开了几步，皱着眉将旗木先生上下打量了一番，“等等等等，喂！我俩明明还处在热血的青春期吧？怎么好像你的腰发出了衰老的声音！这可不行啊，不能改天！跟我去吧！”

“哈——，好几天没回家好好休息了，你就饶了我吧。三十多岁的人了要多厚脸皮才能说出自己还在青春期这种话……”

“嗯？等等，好像有哪里不太对劲！”迈特先生一副敏锐的样子，皱起粗眉眯着眼睛，边走边围着旗木先生来来回回的研究了一圈。他与旗木先生从小便是关系很铁的同窗好友，因此旗木先生一点点小变化也能被迈特先生所察觉。半晌后，他似乎得出了结论，脸上挤满了担心，“你今天的走姿很奇怪啊！”

旗木先生闻言心里一紧，脚步不自觉地顿住了。迈特先生平时粗枝大叶，怎的今天尽可着蔷薇猛嗅一通，发现的还是些此刻他最不希望被人注意到的事情。他扭头看了看从小一起长大的、满脑子都是燃烧青春和运动热血的迈特先生，心里不禁叹了口气。

解释吗？解释什么呢？即便是几十年知根知底的老朋友，有些事也……不，就因为是几十年知根知底的老朋友，有些难以启齿的事死也不会让对方知道。

旗木先生还想做个人。

于是他只能加快脚步，故作轻松的打了个马虎眼，说只是工作了好几天没回家有点累，然后打上了一个严实的句号，无下文。

迈特先生看出了旗木先生的情绪的确不高，脚步都有些虚浮，今日的确是决斗不了了。失望之余，迈特先生看着旗木先生的背影又好像想起了什么。

“啊对了！”迈特先生猛地一拍手跟了上去，拽着旗木先生像是发生了什么严重的事情：“卡卡西，你的狗怎么样了？”

“狗……挺好的？”旗木先生被问的一头雾水，毕竟迈特先生……这么说吧，狗和青春没什么关系，照理说不在他挂心的范围之内。

老朋友歪着头，食指关节和拇指抵着下巴，“可前几天听带土说，其中一只得了皮肤病，掉毛掉的很厉害，都快秃了？”

“哈？皮肤病？”旗木先生听见那个男人的名字头就大了两圈，这又在整什么幺蛾子？

“你不知道？”迈特先生惊讶道，“我们那天都看到照片了，刚才我还以为你是因为这几天在照看狗才会这么累……”

“照片？什么照片？”

“啊啊我想想！”老朋友闭眼拧着大浓眉，“前天同学聚餐，带土中途上了个厕所，阿斯玛他们就拿着他的手机起哄，说不定能看见他背着我们交往的女朋友照片啥的！”他翻着眼睛回忆着，“结果打开后大家都愣住了，都没看出那是个啥……”

“哈？”

“带土回来后大家就逼问他那是个啥……那家伙超级热血的把你家狗生病的事告诉我们了，说这样设置在显眼的位置后，就可以提醒自己别忘了带它去看病。啊！他可真是个爱狗的热血好男人！”

旗木先生听到这里表情差点要控制不住了。想想宇智波先生在家里整天都能跟狗过意不去汪汪汪趴地上吵架的样子……

这八成，是宇智波先生为了让他回家才特意拿他的狗在同事面前装可怜呢。

他叹了口气，顺了顺耳侧口罩的挂绳，“我知道了。我这就回去。”

然而，旗木先生踉踉跄跄的回到家，却是直奔浴室。

因、因为他的大腿根，实在是……

由于一些光天化日之下不太能启齿的事情……善良的旗木先生，为了帮助他那有着恋物癖、三观不太符合现世标准的发小兼男友——宇智波先生尽早恢复精神上的正常，在某个静谧的夜一手拿着小镜子一手拿着剃刀把那个男人称赞为一生所爱的伊甸园、要死只情愿死在里面的部位给剃得干干净净，导致不明真相的那个男人，在出院后的第一次性爱中严重遭受了现世所给予的残酷打击。那段时间对宇智波先生而言是一段十分难熬的日子，倒是也没有阳痿，也不至于早泄，反倒是精神不好食欲不振经常梦魇早上刷牙恶心干呕还便秘云云，严重影响了他上班的状态和人际交往时的精神状态。

旗木先生再如何有原则，毕竟还是个会心软的人。男友一副人生无望、精神失常的样子，严重增大了家里狗粮每月消耗的量。爱狗人士旗木先生为了解决家里狗狗顿顿被抢粮食的问题，便找了个时间坐下来和宇智波先生和谈达成了护狗协议：旗木先生今后不再清除伊甸园的杂草，但是宇智波先生必须每周按时去看心理医生。

宇智波先生激动的当天通便了。

而没有过重修伊甸园经验的旗木先生倒是肠子都悔青了。

他的发质偏软，清理过后的伊甸园白润干爽又平滑柔嫩，手感令人流连忘返。虽然在最初的适应期时，旗木先生对于肌肤和内裤之间没有毛隔着、和棍棍肉贴肉的零距离感抱有奇异的羞耻感，但长久下来却也发现安逸清爽。

然而协议生效后，从伊甸园中破土而出的细小的银芽真是十足的刺儿头。宇智波先生也许喜欢，但旗木先生绝对不喜欢。对于宇智波先生而言也不过就是扎扎手，胡乱抚摸一通酥酥麻麻的也很舒服，触感像被小猫的舌头舔过一般可爱，使得他时不时萌心泛滥，经常把旗木先生的伊甸园搓的红红的用脸蹭蹭再亲两口才作罢；但对于旗木先生这种毛长在自己身上的人而言，被扎得疼的不仅仅是手，还有棍棍和蛋蛋。尤其是穿上内裤之后——简直像长在人体上的魔术贴。所以当他试图开始像往常一样行走的时候……

Amen, 愿此地永世贫瘠，寸草不生。

宇智波先生听完旗木先生发的牢骚说了这么一句话。

“那就别穿内裤了。”说完扒掉了旗木先生的内裤并趁机揉了两把。

宇智波先生被旗木先生揍了一拳后说了这么一句话。

“那我陪你光着裆好了。”说完脱掉了自己的内裤并撸硬了自己。

旗木先生之后的两个星期都住在了公司里。

诚然现在的宇智波先生相较于发病初期的表现来说已经趋于正常，至少不会再说些要带着耻毛进坟墓之类叫人不想听懂的话了。但这癖好吧……至少旗木先生没法时时刻刻都那么配合。

今天他之所以会回来……如果说之前是毛茬扎着其他皮肤有点痛的话，现在已经是从每个毛的根部开始痒到心里面，并且该扎的地方更扎。

已经是极限了，旗木先生想，今天必须要把它们统统剃掉，否则这种无法忍耐的奇痒只会促使他成为当众挠裆还一脸爽的变态。

换言之，再不除草，旗木先生就要被逼得OOC了。

命运多舛。

当他迫不及待地走向浴室殿堂，推开胜利之门，准备沐浴着神圣的曙光走向祭祀台举起圣洁的极·剃毛智杖时，瞥眼却发现身后大王霸浴缸的血水里沉睡着的恶魔撒旦，被他开胜利之门的动静所唤醒，缓缓睁开了猩红的双眼，透过缭绕的雾气直勾勾的盯着自己。

“回来了……”撒旦磁性而具颗粒感的声音混杂着回声灌入了他的耳朵，低沉的不像是人类的声音。

旗木勇士不禁打了个颤，背上沁出一阵冷汗。进殿的时机真是太不妙了……

“过来……”附和着血水一阵阵的咕嘟声和散发的刺鼻的味道，撒旦令人恐惧的声音再次响起，渗人的撩动着他的耳膜。

难道他注定就要在这里倒下吗？

不！

勇士虽然知道自己力量无法与恶魔相抗衡，但他也非常清楚自己的速度优势——只要拿上了极·剃毛智杖转身就跑，料是撒旦也来不及追赶自己！

“不打扰大人您泡澡了，我就不过去了。”

很好，就这样和他周旋，慢慢移动步子接近智杖就好。

“说什么胡话呢……本大爷可是想你想得不行啊……迫不及待的要把你吃干抹尽……”

“哦。”

“‘哦’？你这是什么反应！快过来……让我吃了你……！”旗木勇士冷淡的回应让恶魔感觉受到了轻视，变得有些躁动起来。勇士心中顿感不妙，要是在拿到智杖之前恶魔就出缸了，那他的优势就被消减几近为零！

“别急，稍微得让我做些心理准备吧。”旗木勇士拖延着时间，只要再盘旋几句，很快他就能拿到智杖了！！

“……快点。”撒旦眯了眯眼，稍稍安心地躺了下去，再次把自己浸在了热腾腾的血水之中。

他松懈了！太棒了！勇士暗自窃喜，一边加大了迈进的步伐，一边观察大王霸浴缸中的撒旦动向。

只差三步之遥了——！

三！

二！

一！

勇士向神圣的智杖伸出了——

“哦对了，前几天你不在也不接电话，洗手台上的剃刀我拿去给狗剃毛了，他毛发都黏在一起了，怪难看的。”

嗟呼！伟大的战士旗木氏！征战无数，享尽荣耀。

他高傲，他英勇，他是人民英雄。

他优雅，他洁癖，他是大处女座。

勇士缓缓放下了智杖，仿若卸下了加具于一身的沉重荣耀。

“哎哎哎哎！卡卡西！别！别打了！怎么一回来就打人啊！”

宇智波先生被冲进浴缸里的旗木先生按住揍了一通。实际上旗木先生成年后也并不是那么暴力的人了，性格甚至可以说是随和的，但每每和宇智波先生在一起，体内的暴力因子却像是从小到大都不曾变过。

“这是医生让我泡的药浴，你别给搅没了……算了……”宇智波先生趁乱还咬了旗木先生胸前一口，“哈……衬衫湿了，你这儿都挺起来了。”

“毛粘在一起了…毛粘在一起…宇智波带土先生，你不知道有洗澡这回事吗？用的还是我的剃刀！”旗木先生的情绪自控系统差点当机，“……而且偏偏在我要用的时候才告诉我，你这个吊车——”

“等等？”听到关键字的宇智波先生一把抓住了对方空中准备砸下来的手，狠狠将他拽到身前脸对脸，愠怒的问“你要剃？剃哪儿？！”

看着对方如此激烈的反应，旗木先生一直以来梗在心头却被他极力回避掉的心结在此刻不知怎的突然明晰。

这是个难以问出口的问题，他暂时也只能自己问自己，是那样吗？

宇智波先生见紧紧擎住的手忽然安静了下来，稍稍惊讶的抬头，正对上旗木先生安静的视线，但横隔二人之间淡淡的雾气让他无法看清旗木先生的眼底的温度是冷是热。

“呃……怎么了？”宇智波先生有不妙的预感。

没有回应。旗木先生扶着他的肩膀打开了腿，跨跪在半躺的宇智波先生身上，向前微微挺着腰，胯几乎就要抵着后者的鼻子。

不知所谓何意的宇智波先生眼前被旗木先生那双温润修长的手占满了。旗木沾有水珠的左手轻搭在西裤上抻开布料，右手骨节分明却并不骨感的的食指和拇指轻轻捻起裤链的铁扣开始一节一节慢慢向下拉动。宇智波先生视线跟随着他的右手逐渐往下，耳膜被拉链拉开所发出的清脆的金属咯咯声鼓动得头皮不停发麻。直到拉到底部声音停止，旗木先生放下了手，宇智波先生心脏似乎跳漏了好几拍——

旗木先生里面，没穿内裤。

尽管光线并不足，透过打开的裤缝隐约能看见有些稀拉但颜色漂亮的耻毛，宇智波先生眼睛瞬间红了，仿佛大脑瞬间缺氧，全身气血都往下涌去，自己的东西很自觉的抵上了自己的腹部，在水面上露了个小头。

你说都是老男人了，怎么有些毛，不是，怎么有些人就越来越性感了呢？

好想拨弄它们，好想细细的舔上去，好想……

然而咸猪手覆上旗木先生湿透的裤子准备向下扒的时候，却被后者一把拍开了。

“你脑子里除了黄还有什么？我并没有这种心情。”旗木先生居高临下，眉眼间也看不出是什么表情。他往上撩了撩衬衣，又往前挺了挺胯，“看。”

宇智波先生愣了一下，随后颔首。没有了布料遮挡的阴影，眼前的景象让他看得心抽痛。那些银丝下的皮肤布满了一道道红痕，有些地方甚至已经有破皮结痂的痕迹。这本就是人皮肤最柔嫩的地方，宇智波先生在之前即是看过上百遍也不曾是如今这样猩红的惨状。他眉头紧皱，声音有些不稳：“……你抓的？”

“嗯。”

“怎么会抓成这样呢……”宇智波先生抬头紧张的看着旗木先生毫无波澜的眼睛，心疼得像是被人捏紧了。

“带土……这两个星期我没回过这里的原因，你应该知道吧。”旗木先生的眉稍稍搭下来了些，显得有些悲伤，“虽然……我也不奢求你正视我的感受。”

“……”宇智波先生微阖了眼睛，又抬眼，“你说你很难受。”他低头想了想，“可我当时不想你剃掉它们。而且我们有协议，我也有好好去看心理医生……”

旗木先生目光变得有些冷。

宇智波先生紧皱着眉头看着那些惊心的红痕，脑中做着强烈的心理斗争。虽然他心里万般不愿意让旗木先生剃掉那片美妙的地方，但这样很可能就会失去旗木先生。然而没有耻毛的旗木先生又让他觉得整个世界都缺了什么……耻毛和旗木先生，就无法两全吗？

纠结的男人捂住了脸。

身前跪着的男人看着他湿漉漉的发旋，没有再说话。

良久，宇智波先生咬了咬嘴唇，似乎做了什么决定。他轻柔的环上旗木先生的髋骨，低头慢慢吻着那片有些烫的伊甸园，像是在做郑重而缠绵的吻别。

“既然如此，就……就剃了吧……。”

旗木先生觉得宇智波先生那双大眼睛委屈的随时都要沁出眼泪。

“就这一次哦……”声音听上去委屈极了。

已经是难得的让步了，旗木先生叹了口气，弯下腰抱住了伤心的宇智波先生，手不禁的揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，他也不知道为什么，是安慰吗？听着怎么这么奇怪呢。

宇智波先生伤心的的瘪着嘴，捏着旗木先生的脖颈，撒气的咬了他的鼻子一口。

“那剃刀怎么办？”旗木先生眼底终于有了些笑意。

“一会下楼陪你买就是了……”闷闷的回应。

随后就是一个对谁来说都不明所以的吻，这事儿就算暂时解决了。旗木先生也充分发挥了人道主义精神，义务用手解决了宇智波先生那根尴尬的立了半天无所适从的棍子。

在那之后他们又一起淋了个澡，从浴室出来的时候两人身上一股药浴味，浴袍掩都掩不住。

“心理医生让你做这个？”旗木先生从架子上取来了毛巾，力道适度的帮坐在面前的宇智波先生擦拭头发。

宇智波先生舒服的眯着眼，“嗯，说我最好让精神放松一点，最近太焦虑了。”

“哈？”旗木先生像是听到了什么都市传说一样，“不是说头脑越是简单的人过得越开心吗？”

“嘁！”宇智波先生伸手一挥打在了眼前人的臀上，“也不知道是哪个老混蛋天天和我作对，害得我年纪轻轻就有了皱纹……”话音落，在他头上揉动的手顿了顿。宇智波先生暗道不好，知道眼前人要多想了，只得赶紧转移了话题。

“啊啊，有件事我还是很开心的！”宇智波先生咧开了嘴。

“嗯？什么？”旗木先生把浴巾挂好，转身取了吹风机又回到了沙发前。

“某人采用了我的建议……”宇智波先生蔫坏的一笑，伸臂把眼前人的腰搂进怀里，一脸痞痞地睁只眼闭只眼做偷窥状，一边嘴里哎哟哟啧啧啧一边用手从中间慢慢撩起了旗木先生的浴袍，春光随着布料被扯动毫无阻挡的泄了出来，露出了羞羞的白白粉粉红红的鸟鸟蛋蛋毛毛云云。

旗木先生脸一热，知道这混蛋指的是真空穿了西装裤这件事。旗木自认是三观贴合现实世界的正常人，不穿内裤这事吧……他好歹得为了小卡卡西的感受着想吧。看到宇智波先生自以为自己听信了他的鬼话并为此沾沾自喜的样子……罢了，适才让他做了那么大的让步(?)，随他如何开心吧。

于是也没有回嘴，开了吹风筒开始给身前的人吹头发。

呵，光看着怎么能满足，那人手也开始不老实，在他毫无遮蔽的胯下挑逗的划来划去，饶是已经习惯裸身被盯着看的旗木先生，也有些受不了。于是他拍开那只游荡的咸猪手，往内拢了拢浴袍。

春光被墙，宇智波先生的嘴又瘪下来了。

两只手都没闲着的旗木先生隐隐约约听见宇智波先生说了什么，但被吹风筒嘈杂的噪音盖了过去。想来是没有意义的牢骚话，便也没有留心。之后，宇智波先生像是困了，头轻轻靠在了内人的肚皮上。

旗木先生在心里长呼一口气，这家伙大概也就睡着的时候才最安生吧。

就在他这么想的时候，却有个温热湿滑的东西裹住了自己敏感的下体，内里像蛇一般环着柱体爬动，动的还特别快，把旗木先生刺激的猛地一弓腰，差点没站稳。

……这家伙！！

旗木先生关掉了吹风筒，一瞬间屋子只剩下了舔弄吮吸的声音。

“唔？”宇智波先生含着小旗木先生，睁着大眼一脸茫然的抬起了头，“么么停了？”

“……松口。”旗木先生黑线道。

“不嗷。”宇智波先生摇了摇头，牵动着小旗木先生也跟着左右摇摆，“你和狗都诶哈嘿了嘎！”

“嘶……什么我……我和狗嘿什么？”宇智波先生说话时舌头一直打在龟头的顶端打圈，刺激的旗木先生皱起了眉，“带土，快……松口，我现在不想这样……”我一会儿还急着下楼去剃毛呢。说着他就要后退把自己的分身拔出来。

宇智波先生又怎么会让他逃走，他用双臂箍住旗木先生的腰，确认箍牢了，才松嘴嘿嘿道，“我是说，你很久都没发泄了吧？张嘴之劳而已，你继续吹你的，我吹我的，不耽误！”说着又低头给含了回去卖力的进进出出吸吸吮吮。

“……你说的都是些什么话…啊、你……也别给我吹了，停下来，不需要……”旗木先生面色开始有些上红，他捏着宇智波先生的脸，“带土，听到了吗？”

宇智波先生蔫坏的偏头动了舌头，把分身拨到了另一边，正一下一下捏着他的脸的旗木先生……隔着脸皮捏到了自己的命根子，最要命的是它还被挤到了宇智波先生的牙齿上。

宇智波先生是有虎牙的人。被咯到的旗木先生吃痛的叫了好几声，罪魁祸首含着叽叽整个人都要笑翻过去。

“喂你……别含着我的笑啊……带土！扯断了怎么办！”旗木先生脸红的滴血，又气又羞，但也只能将就宇智波先生后仰的动作，右腿跪上沙发，往前靠过去。

宇智波先生见机，左手顺着他光滑的右腿一路向上直直的摸到了男友娇羞的菊花，中指和无名指的指尖不老实的揉开了褶皱。

“带土！”旗木先生过电一般抽回了右腿，拿着吹风机的手敲了得意到不行的宇智波先生好几下。

“哈哈哈哈……”宇智波先生一边挡攻击一边笑，眼泪都挤了出来，“不好，嘴张太大把鸟笑掉了哈哈哈哈”他几乎快喘不上来气，“咳！咳……笑死我了……！”

“真是的。”旗木先生看着身下人的蠢样也是又气又好笑，戚了一声也跟着眯眼笑了起来，“别闹了，快把头发吹干。”

“那我们卡卡西大人的这根翘着的玉柱怎么办啊！”宇智波先生歪在沙发上，一下一下的像玩跷跷板一样戳着从浴袍里翘起来的小旗木先生的头，“这么硬杵着，要是一个不小心戳死本大爷怎么办？”

“……”旗木先生看着使劲憋笑的宇智波先生，就知道他挖了个连环坑等着自己。然而他知道自己一向是拿宇智波先生没有办法的，两眼一闭跳了吧。

叹了口气，“那就有劳带小爷与我互行方便了。”说着拨开了吹风机的开关。

宇智波先生闻言露出了得逞的笑，翻身从沙发上坐起，握住小旗木先生弓腰又开始吞吐了起来。

这场你吹我我吹你的戏最终以欢愉的小旗木先生将浓郁的牛奶吐在宇智波先生的脸上结束。旗木先生红着脸喘着气，双腿无力的软在沙发上，上身全靠宇智波先生的臂膀撑着才没有掉下去。而宇智波先生的头发被吹得七飞八翘，并且因为过度干燥发梢都有些泛黄了。狗趴在另一边的沙发上被迫围观了全程。

之后，给自己吹头发的旗木先生见宇智波先生脸上挂着他的牛奶在房子里晃了半天，接下来还从冰箱里拿出食材开始准备晚饭的样子，非常严厉的要求他去把脸上那堆乱七八糟见不得人的东西立马洗掉再做饭。宇智波先生这才不情愿的去了洗手间，相当不舍的洗去旗木先生留在自己脸上的爱的纪念品。如果旗木先生不阻止，他大概还打算就这样下去陪旗木先生逛街。

狗……对了，狗生病了吗？刚穿好衣服的旗木先生突然想起白天凯在路上和自己说的话。他放下水杯唤来了他的狗狗，那家伙十分殷勤地啪嗒啪嗒跑来，一跃扑进了旗木先生的怀里左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，精神好得很。

鼻子是湿润的，毛发……也很光亮，除了被宇智波先生胡乱剃短的地方，没有问题。

那么那张莫须有的照片是哪里来的？

旗木先生突然有了极其不好的预感。他转头去寻，看见宇智波先生的手机正放在茶几上充电。

旗木先生走了过去，摁亮了他的手机。

木叶花园公寓今天傍晚发生了一起危险的高空抛物事件。

毫无前兆地，一个不明物体从高楼公寓的窗户里飞了出来。它在夕阳的照射下熠熠生辉，身姿犹如一个凌空一字马的芭蕾舞演员，一边反射着闪闪亮亮的光一边迎着带着早春气息的风儿优美地化过一道平滑的抛物线，在重力的作用下狠狠的砸向了地面，在与花岗岩地面亲密接触的一瞬间倏然迸裂，碎肢横飞，过早地终结了它作为高科技时代产物被人翻来覆去把玩的一生。

穿着围裙拿着锅勺的宇智波先生从厨房出来的时候，正看见旗木先生站在阳台上往外扔了个什么东西。

宇智波先生再转眼一看，茶几上的手机没了，只留下了光秃秃的充电线接口徒增尴尬。

宇智波先生先是傻了一会，然后怒火噌的就上来了。

照片都在那手机上，摔了就一张都没了……！

“卡卡西你他妈！！”他冲到了阳台上着急的扶着栏杆往下望，勉勉强强能看见楼底花园石板上有一个紫色的物体……更正，一地紫色的物体。

宇智波先生杵在阳台上，就这么眼睁睁的看着自己的手机被摔成了一滩渣。

而残忍杀害它的凶手此时却像个没事人一样踱步走向了沙发，用刚刚行凶的白净优雅的手剥起了橘子。

盛怒的宇智波先生摔了锅勺跟回了客厅。

气氛直转而下，方才暧昧甜蜜的气息荡然无存。

“道歉！”他对着旗木先生大吼道。

旗木先生向宇智波先生晃了晃手中刚撕了几片皮的橘子，“吃吗？”

“吃你大爷！！快他妈给我道歉！！”

“汪汪汪唔！”旗木先生的狗狗听见宇智波先生的大嗓门，咵哒咵哒飞奔来帮着吵架。

“也没打算给你吃。”旗木先生随手把那两瓣橘子轻抛到了空中，他的大白狗蹦哒着接住了，摇着尾巴嚼吧嚼吧把橘子吃了。

“你——”

“对不起。”旗木先生不上心地往嘴里塞了几瓣水果，口齿含糊地说，“我不该高空抛物。一时没忍住。没砸到人真是万幸呐。”

宇智波先生本来就很火大的心情被对方敷衍的态度激得更烦躁，他几步跨到旗木先生面前，粗暴拽起了对方的领口：“你就故意气我吧你！对我手机道歉！还有我！”

“汪！”

旗木先生眯起了眼睛：“抱歉，我不懂有哪里对不起你和你手机的。”

宇智波先生更怒了，“你不知道？？那你刚刚在阳台那是在甩飞饼？卡卡西你他妈有病？”

“汪汪汪汪！”

旗木先生不客气的一把扯开领口上宇智波先生极不友好的手，一字一顿的说，“是、你、脑、子、有、病。”

“又来了……说我这里有病那里又不对的！”宇智波先生一直压抑的怨气忽然都上来了，他激动的挥着手数着过往，“我什么都配合你了，被你绑着送去精神病院，现在还去看什么鬼的心理医生……怎么，你还不满？！”

“你凭什么不征求我的同意就拍我的……隐私？！”旗木先生一想到自己的……被那一大群熟人同事看见了，手撕带土的心都有了，他他妈倒是快活了，让自己今后用什么心情去见他们？

“我有什么错？你是我的，心是我的，身体也是我的，毛也只能是我的！为什么我不能拍！”宇智波先生激烈的喘着粗气，又气又委屈，“人喜欢好看的东西有什么不对！”

“这都是些什么神奇的逻辑！”

“你扔我手机的时候又征求过我的意见吗！”

哈，两个人的观念根本不在一个频率上，旗木先生脑部血管涨得头直痛。

“算了，那些都随便……但你设置成屏保……你难道就完全不考虑我的感受吗？”旗木先生一直梗在心中的心结气急下终于吐露了出来，“带土……你心里是不是就只有那些东西，而我只是附属品……呵，是不是那些东西的养殖场更贴切一点？”

“！不……”

“你朝我生气，朝我大吼的缘由，除了手机本身以外，是不是还有别的？”

“……”

二人对立，半晌沉默，只剩一狗吠吠劝架声。

“卡卡西，你是不是忘了。”宇智波先生红着眼攒紧了拳头，“在那天和你上床之前，我是怎样的人……”

他梗了梗，声音颤抖。

“你有什么资格那么说……”

“我会变成这样，都是因为你。”

“都怪你。”

良久，旗木先生闭上了疲惫的眼，竟然笑了一声。

“……为什么我会觉得，我们能够交流。”

旗木先生拿上了挂在门口的外套，甩门而去。

宇智波先生红着眼望着门沉默良久，转身缓缓走进厨房，把适才给两个人精心做的菜肴都倒进了垃圾桶。 

 

tbc


End file.
